


Second Language

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like a second language for Michael. (Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Language

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hiatus Challenge #10 "Snapshot Drabble" at pbhiatus_fic, based on a promo pic for season 4.

Picking the relevant info, sorting it out, organizing everything... It’s like a second language for Michael. At some point, one way or another, all the men gathered in the warehouse have been the victims or the beneficiaries of his thorough planning. Although Lincoln would bet none of them had yet realized how thorough – as in ‘obsessive’ – Michael can be. Except maybe Mahone, who got on board almost immediately. Bellick tries to follow their train of thoughts; Sucre presses his hands against his eyes; even the little tech guy frowns a bit.

Despite the situation, Lincoln can’t help a small smirk.

END


End file.
